


Polaris

by something_unknown



Series: it's hard being away from you [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: Patterson receives something from Tasha





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again.  
> I feel so bad for write something so small but I was listening to one of the songs from Florence and the Machine's new album and thought immediately about writing this one. This fic was written to be a continuation for "I'm sorry" but I think you can read separately.  
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> And listen to HIGH AS HOPE!

It’s Patterson’s birthday. She’s heading home after a boring day at the FBI. The only (almost) good thing that’s happened on this day was her friends. They went to have a few drinks after work to celebrate her birthday. It was fun, nice, but something was missing, someone. And she knows who it is, everyone knows, she thinks that’s why no one brings her name to the conversations, EVER.

 

It’s Tasha.

 

Her best friend, the love of her life, isn’t there with them. And she misses her; she misses her so damn much. It’s been almost 4 months that Tasha’s gone. She doesn’t know where she is, what she’s doing, if she’s ever going back to them, to her. They haven’t talked since the day Tasha was fired from the CIA and left the FBI. She’s doesn’t even know if her friend listened to the voicemail she sent to her.

 

Patterson's biggest wish was to be drunk now so she could sleep and not think about the brunette. She is looking for the keys in her purse when she finds a small package with an even smaller card on the floor in front of her door. She takes the package and reads the card that says:

 

_“I was traveling around when I saw_

_this and remembered of you._

_P.S.: Don’t worry, I asked someone_

_I trust to leave this at your door._

_Please, don’t freak out._

_\- T._ _Z.”_

 

She entered home fast, wanting to see what Tasha sent to her and if she sent anything else, another note or a phone number to call her. She opened the package and found another note, a bigger one this time.

 

_“Hey,_

_I don’t know how to start this so I will start being cliché. I miss you so much, I can’t even tell you how much. I still can’t tell you where I am or what I’m doing but I promise you that everything I’m doing is to make the world a better place for us, for everyone. I want to make you proud of me and, above all, I want to be a better person for myself and mostly for you. You deserve the world and I want to give you that even if it is just a symbol._

_You must be wondering if I’m coming back. The answer is YES. I am. I just don’t know when yet. You don’t need to wait for me if you don’t want to. I just want you to know that there’s someone out there that loves you deeply._

_About the gift._

_You told me once that you were thinking about getting yourself a cat but you’re allergic. I was in Germany last month and walking around I found this. I know it’s only a keychain but look at it, looks a lot like you. I mean, it’s a cat and he has glasses and is wearing a t-shirt with a playstation joystick on it. It’s a nerd kitty just like you. I bought one for myself too so I can feel closer to you._

_I almost forgot. The star didn’t came with the keychain, I asked someone to put in it. Want to know why? Because you’ve always being my North Star, my Polaris, my navigation star. You’re the only thing that’s fixed in my life, you give me the directions to go back home._

_You’re such a wonderful thing to love._

_Happy Birthday, my beautiful gnome cleric!_

_Love, Tasha.”_

 

She’s crying. Of course she is. The gift is beautiful but the letter is even more. She smiles. The brunette said that the cat looks a lot like her but the star is so Tasha, she’s the one that is nerdy about the stars. _“God, I miss her.”_ When she came home she wanted to be drunk, right now the only thing she wants is to call Tasha but she can’t. She knows that her friend won’t answer. So she decides to send a message to her before going to bed.

_\--_

On the other side of the ocean, Tasha is drinking a glass of wine and looking at the starts from the balcony of her hotel room when she hear the text notification of her phone.

 

“ _Hey,_

_I received your gift. It’s beautiful and so sentimental. You’re so soft, Tash :) It’s one of the things I love about you._

_I know you didn’t ask me a question but I’m answering anyway: I will wait for you, please come home. I miss you so much that’s starting to hurt me._

_Another thing, let me know if you’re seeing and listening to my messages, just give me a sign._

_And I want to thank you for the cat and the letter. It’s the best birthday gift ever._

_I love you so, so much! _”_ _

 

She smiles. Knowing that Patterson loves her gives her the force she needs to continue what she’s doing, trying to change the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know if you guys like it :)


End file.
